Sands of Fate
by WaveGirlandFoxyGirl
Summary: Ardeth must part with the one person he never knew he loved


Sands of Fate  
  
By: Rayisha and Artholien  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything from The Mummy (even though we wished we did). The only things we own is the plot and the characters you don't recognize.   
  
Chapter one: Childhood Memories  
  
Ardeth and Sammira: age 7  
  
In a village, in the deserts of Arabia, beside the Great Nile, the sand blew in the wind. A young boy named Ardeth, and young girl named Sammira practiced their sword skills.  
  
Ardeth was dark haired, while Sammira had a color like his, but had streaks of lighter color as if the sun had been sewn into her hair.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" asked Sammira, pinning him to the ground with her sword at his chin.  
  
Ardeths friends were on the sand howling with laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up!" shouted Ardeth as he pushed the sword away.  
  
"Face it," sighed Sammira, "I'm the best with swords."  
  
Ardeth stood up, "Just wait. There will be a day when I'm better at something."  
  
Sammira smirked, "Right, and Imhotep will return from the dead when I'm, oh I don't know lets just say 25 years of age."  
  
The group of boys gasped, "We're going to go tell the elder that you say the creatures name!" they cried, running off.  
  
"Tattle tales," she muttered, she tripped on a stone and began to fall, however, Ardeth caught her, well, tried to catch her, but fell too landing on top of her.  
  
Soon Ardeths friends came back with the Magi elder. They saw the two laying in the sand.  
  
The elder pulled the boys behind him, "Children, shield your eyes!"  
  
WHAP! "Yahiya! Shame on you! You've got the wrong idea! He was trying to keep her from falling!" exclaimed Aziza, the elders' wife. As Aziza and Yahiya began to fight, Ardeth helped Sammira up.  
  
"Sorry about that, I meant to catch you, not fall with you."  
  
Sammira smiled at her friend, "I know."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ardeth and Sammira: Age 10  
  
A sweet aroma filled Sammira's hut.  
  
"What are you cooking? It smells good," said Ardeth, sniffing the air.  
  
Sammira didn't reply quickly, she was too busy looking for a flavor for the little treat she was making just for Ardeth.   
  
"You'll see," she smiled, pouring some batter into a pan.   
  
Sizzle, went the batter as it began to turn a golden brown. She then sat them on a plate, pouring the melted, flavored sugarcane on the flat cakes. As Ardeth was growing impatient, the food was served.  
  
"Yumm. This is delicious! How-what are these?"  
  
"They're called pancakes, desert boy."  
  
Ardeth and Sammira: Age 15  
  
"Sammira! Will you hurry up!" shouted Ardeth at his friend show was having trouble staying on her horse.  
  
"This horse is mean! He won't stay still long enough for me to get on!" she squeaked, falling off.  
  
Ardeth sighed and helped her onto his. Sammira blushed slightly as they headed to the tomb. Her horse, Peanut Butter, followed behind them.  
  
"See, I told you I'd be better then you at something."  
  
"Don't rub it in."  
  
Once at the tomb, the site of dead mummies, waiting to be awoken, came into site. Ali, a boy from their tribe, strode up to them.  
  
"Look, its Ardeth and his weakling pet, they have come at last."  
  
Sammira gave Ali an evil glare, "If I'm his pet then you're the back end of a camel. Then again I do see the resemblance."  
  
Ali growled, "You have no right to talk to me that way, commoner."  
  
Sammira unsheathed her sword, "Is that a challenge?!"   
  
Mohammed, Ardeths best friend, had just finished reading the hallow (sacred) spells from the tomb. The mummies they were to be practicing on came to life. Sammiras eyes widened with fear. As the others began to practice, Sammira tried to sneak away.  
  
"Where exactly are you going?" asked Ardeth.  
  
"Umm…way from the mummy people," said Sammira innocently.  
  
"Mummy people?" grinned Ardeth.  
  
"Look! Behind you!" she shouted, and turned to run away again, but instead ran into a real mummy, which roared at her.  
  
"Stay away from me! I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it," she looked down and her sword, "well, ok maybe I am, but I'll use it none the less!" she blindly swung her sword and when she reopened her eyes the mummy was dead.  
  
"Did I really kill it?" she asked.  
  
Ardeth patted her shoulder, "Yes, you killed your first, immortal 'mummy person'."  
  
Sammira gave a weak smile and fainted.  
  
Ardeth and Sammira: Age 18  
  
Dawn had hardly broken the sky, but Sammira was already up. She had her bag open on her bed and was filling it with her belongings.  
  
"Sammira, why are you up?" asked Ardeth, who had seen her lantern lit.  
  
She continued to pack. Silent tears began to spill from her chocolate eyes, "The elder said I must leave. He says I that I must become a woman."  
  
"What! No, you can't go!" he cried.  
  
"I must, it's the elders orders," tears began to flow freely.  
  
Ardeth captured her in a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you, Desert Rose." he handed he a desert rose.  
  
The elder appeared in the doorway, "It is time."  
  
"Good-bye, Ardeth," and for the first time, she locked her lips with his in a kiss. She looked up at him tearfully as she walked out the door.  
  
Ardeth toughed in lips gingerly with his fingertips. He felt as if an angel had just kissed him.  
  
"You really love her, don't you?" asked the elder.  
  
Ardeths silent reply was a tear falling down his cheek. 


End file.
